


You Deserve It

by animesexual



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Angsty?, Cop Aomine, Firefighter Kagami, Fluff, I don't know, It's all just fluffy and sappy, M/M, Not really angst but kind of in the beginning?, Surprisingly no smut, Tada~, The end might not be great, Valentine's Day, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animesexual/pseuds/animesexual
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Kagami just wants to spend a day with his boyfriend.





	You Deserve It

Today was like any normal February day, snow on the ground and the hustle and bustle of morning commute to work. Kagami stood at his window and looked down at the street to see everyone rushing to their job, glad to have a day off. He sipped on his coffee as he thought about the plans he had made for today and smiled. It had been too long since him and Aomine had done anything explicitly romantic, but that was going to change soon.

Because today is Valentines Day.

Kagami turned his head as he heard Aomine stumbling out of the room dressed up and ready for work. The uniform always looked good on him and today was no different. “Wait,” he muttered under his breath, locking eyes with the person before him. “No no no no…. You’re supposed to have the day off.”

“I know, but I was called in. There was a murder early in the morning and… well, I am working towards the detective job and they really want me to investigate. I’m sorry, but I’ll be home later today. It’s not like anything important was happening today anyway.” Kagami’s grip tightened on his mug as he forced a smile on his face. There wasn’t anything he could do to stop him, so he just nodded and let Aomine be on his way.

“Nothing important….” he whispered, walking into the bedroom and slamming the door. Kagami knew he was probably being a little selfish wanting to have Aomine all for himself today, but it was just one murder, not like he would miss out on becoming a detective just because he didn’t investigate one murder. It was probably somebody jealous killing their partner for cheating on them on Valentines Day. Kagami could empathize with something like that.

Well, if Aomine wasn’t going to be home, he might as well cancel the reservations he had made at Narisawa and call it a day. He picked up his phone, ready to dial the number, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Maybe if he kept the reservations, fate would bring Aomine home quickly and they could still have an amazing day together, just much shorter than he had planned.

Looking at his phone, he had to give up the idea of walking around the gardens and he should probably cancel the reservation for the private bath at Onsen. Sighing, he found their information on their website and called them up. This was going to be so embarrassing to have to cancel a private soak on valentines day.

“Hello, I was calling to cancel a reservation at 1:30. Yes, we won’t be able to make it…. Mhm, Kagami Taiga. I know, I was looking forward to it, but maybe some other time. Alright….” Kagami hung up the phone quickly and grumbled as he set the phone and mug on the nightstand. Aomine was definitely going to get an ass kicking once he got home. “Fucking Ahomine….” he cursed, standing up and heading towards the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

Even though he knew it wasn’t Aomine’s fault that a murder happened this morning, it was still irritating Kagami to no end that they had planned to be together all day. It made him even more angry that Aomine had the balls to say there wasn’t anything important happening today to his face. Sure Kagami wanted to surprise Aomine with a luxurious day, but the idiot should have known there was something special going on. Kagami begged him for weeks to put in a request off for today.

He opened the fridge and looked around for something quick and easy. It wouldn’t take him long to prepare steamed rice and they had plenty of eggs. Pulling a couple eggs out of the fridge, he set them aside and grabbed the rice to cook. While mindlessly going about his tasks, he started thinking about how long he had been with Aomine and how they haven’t done anything considerably romantic for each other. Maybe this is why, Aomine has always been busy at the last second.

Kagami looked over at the clock and realized Aomine had only left an hour ago. Sighing, he turned back to the rice, which was almost done. This was going to end up being a long, lonely day for him. He scooped out a generous portion and cracked a couple eggs over the top of it. Moping over to the table, he set his bowl and chopsticks down and left to get his mug out of his room.

His phone began to buzz as soon as he stepped into the room, but he didn’t bother with it. He could see it was Aomine calling him and he had nothing to say to him. Swiping the mug off the nightstand, he turned around and stormed out of the room and back into the kitchen. Why was he calling when he had only been at work for probably fifteen minutes? “Whatever. It’s not important,” he grumbled to himself, yanking the chair out and plopping down, defeated. He had to admit though, he was acting a little too petulant about all of this, but he couldn’t care less. The one time he had decided to plan out a whole day and Aomine had to go and ruin it.

* * *

 

Time was dragging by almost too slowly for Kagami and he was about ready to just head back to bed. There was no one to play basketball with, he couldn’t go into work because his time off had been approved, and everyone else was posting stupid cheesy valentines day pictures on their social media. He had already scrolled through facebook and was disgusted by Kise’s posts about going on a date with another model.

Checking Instagram wasn’t the smartest idea either. Kise was posting a picture every five minutes with his date and Momoi was doing the same with Kuroko. Kagami snorted at the deadpan looks Kuroko was giving the camera and he couldn’t help but think that Momoi had forced him out. Tapping like on a couple of Momoi’s pictures, he closed out of that and went over to snapchat. Aomine had tried snapping him something, but Kagami just didn’t want to open it and see.

He decided to check out the stories that people were posting, and of course Kise was the first. He was basically recording every second of the date and Kagami was disgusted. If you’re going to go out with someone then don’t have your phone out and recording it; live in the moment. He swiped to the next story to see Himuro posting depressing pictures of being alone today. Yeah, Kagami could totally relate to that feeling. Skipping that story as well, he came upon Imayoshi’s story. “Even he has a date?!” he groaned. Maybe looking at everyone else’s happy lives wasn’t the best thing to do right now. He locked his phone and tossed it to the other side of the couch.

“Only twelve twenty eight, huh?” Kagami slumped further into the couch, crossing his arms and scowling at the tv in front of him. Why was it him suffering on this day? Why did everyone else seem to be having fun? It was at that moment that he heard the front door unlocking and he perked up just a bit. Aomine stepped in and kicked his shoes off, stopping in his tracks when he saw Kagami.

“Taiga….” he whispered, trying to hide something behind his back. Kagami scoffed and turned away, clearly unhappy that Aomine was home. “I thought you would be doing something…. At least, I was hoping Tetsu would have done what I asked him to.”

“Oh yeah, and what was that? Be a third wheel to his and Momoi’s little date?” Kagami ground out, not bothering to look over at Aomine. Again, maybe he was being a little overdramatic, but Aomine deserved to feel a little bit guilty for what he did today. “Sounds like a fucking blast.”

Aomine cocked his head as he tried approaching Kagami. “What are you going on about? Satsuki and Tetsu aren’t on a date.” He hesitantly sat next to Kagami, making sure not to further upset his boyfriend. “What gave you that idea?”

Kagami turned around and threw his hands in the air and started to yell in Aomine’s face, “Oh I don’t know Daiki, maybe Momoi’s Instagram is full of pictures of her and Kuroko?!” He dropped his arms into his lap and looked down. Instead of getting more upset, why doesn’t he just relish in the fact that Aomine was home early and they could spend the rest of the day together? Or… maybe not. He whipped his head over to Aomine when he heard a chuckle. “And what the fuck is so funny?”

Bringing his phone to Kagami’s face, Aomine pointed out that his texts and snaps weren’t even looked at. “Maybe if you had been at least looking at what I sent you, you wouldn’t be so far out of the loop.” Aomine continued to laugh as Kagami glared at the phone in his face. “I told you to go to the court we played at in high school. Hell, I even sent you shit on snapchat to get you up and moving.”

Nothing was clicking for Kagami and he grabbed Aomine’s face and pulled him close. “What the fuck does that have to do with anything?” Aomine batted Kagami’s hand away and pulled the object he was hiding out from behind him and smiled.

“I was trying to get you to guess at what I was doing all day, fucking idiot. And Tetsu was supposed to be coming over to drag you out of here and to the meeting spot. Satsuki was supposed to be helping, but apparently was off snapping pictures of them hanging out. Figures.” Aomine handed the box of chocolates over to Kagami and stood up. “Now,” he yawned, stretching his body, “Let’s get you dressed and ready for the night. There’s plenty of things we still have to do.” Aomine offered his hand out, but Kagami just stared at it, unable to understand what the hell was actually going on in this moment.

He pushed the tanned hand away and stood up, locking eyes with Aomine. “You mean to tell me,” he took a deep breath before he completely lost it. “You didn’t actually have to work? You were just out fucking around with shit?” It was evident that Aomine wasn’t expecting a response like that and he squared his shoulders, matching Kagami’s stature.

“I couldn’t tell you I was out getting things set up, dumbass.” Before Aomine could continue, Kagami held up his hand and began to speak.

“That’s exactly what you should have told me. Do you know how fucking embarrassing it is to have to cancel a private event on the morning of valentines day? That lady probably thought I had been dumped or cheated on!” Kagami was quickly losing it. Maybe it was nice that Aomine was running around trying to set plans up for the evening, but Kagami had planned the whole damn day!

He quirked an eyebrow as Aomine stood up just a bit taller and crossed his arms. So now they were going to fight? Great, what a perfect way to end the day. Kagami sneered at Aomine as he balled his fists up at his sides.

“Do you think I’m about to fight you?” Aomine questioned, not once breaking eye contact. That had caught Kagami off guard for a split second and he relaxed a bit as he realized Aomine wasn’t planning on doing anything. “You’re such a fucking idiot,” Aomine sighed, dropping his arms to his side and reaching out to pull Kagami into a hug. Kagami was too stunned to do anything, so he allowed himself to be pulled in. “I dropped hints the past two weeks. I had something so elaborate set up for us and you had to go and ruin it,” Aomine chucked, squeezing Kagami tighter.

Kagami brought his arms around Aomine’s waist and glared. “You know I don’t pick up on hints. And the way you drop hints is so terrible, even Momoi agrees with me.” Kagami chuckled when Aomine scoffed at that comment and he pulled away with a grin on his face. “What, you upset that you actually suck at something?” Kagami quickly dodged Aomine’s hand and jogged towards the bedroom. “I’m going to get ready, don’t come in here Ahomine!”

Shrugging, Aomine fell back into the couch and pulled out his phone. He quickly sent a group text to Kuroko and Momoi and yelled at them for not following through with the plan. He then decided to check out what Momoi had posted on Instagram and went through her profile. At first glance, it does look like those two were out on a date, even if Kuroko didn’t look all too excited about it. However, they were pictures of all the places Aomine had stopped at this morning. If Momoi thought he was bad at dropping hints, she was even worse at it.

Aomine set his phone down and threw his head back as he waited on Kagami. They had a little while before they had to be anywhere, but the waiting was killing him. He wanted to get out there and do mundane things to pass the time, not sit and wait for Kagami to get ready for the night. He then realized he had his police uniform on and grit his teeth. “Oi, Taiga! Hurry up! I have to change too!”

“Coming, coming!” Kagami called back, opening the door and adjusting his sleeves. Aomine stood up and went to head for the door, but paused as he looked at Kagami. That outfit was absolutely breathtaking on him and Aomine… Doesn’t remember ever seeing him wear that. The cranberry red suit with a gray tie; Aomine could imagine doing many things with that tie.

Kagami cocked an eyebrow as he tried to figure out why Aomine had stopped in the hall, but realized he hadn’t seen this suit before. “Oh… I bought this specifically for tonight…” he muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

“Fuck…” Aomine breathed, taking it all in before he stepped closer. If there was one thing Kagami was better at (besides cooking and speaking English of course) was being able to coordinate colors. He was always able to clean up really well and pull everything together, even making it so his hair matched. “I’m so glad I was able to see this.” Aomine placed his hand on Kagami’s cheek and ran his thumb over Kagami’s bottom lip. “I’m gonna get ready,” he muttered, breath ghosting over Kagami’s flushed skin. Kagami merely nodded as Aomine brushed past him and shut the bedroom door.

Kagami stepped out into the living room and had to collect himself. Even after all these years, Aomine was still able to make him weak. He thought he would get over Aomine’s compliments, but each time it happens it makes him more breathless; leaves him wanting more. It was a curse he would have to live with.

He took a breath to calm himself and ran a hand through his messy hair. Maybe he should do something about his hair before they left? Whatever, it was too late now to do anything about it. Aomine was probably just as antsy to get out of here as he was, so he wasn’t going to slow them down.

While waiting, he began to pace around the house, wondering what was so special that Aomine had to fake going to work just to be able to set up? It was a little odd, but Kagami couldn’t bother to think about it much. Kuroko and Momoi had both been involved and they wouldn’t let Aomine do anything too ridiculous… Right?

Looking at the clock, twenty minutes had already passed since Aomine locked himself into the bedroom. What was taking him so long to get ready? “Daiki!” Kagami paused for a few seconds to listen for a reply, but nothing came. He walked closer to the door and tried again. “Daiki?”

It was then that Aomine emerged from the room and Kagami’s heart skipped a beat. He wanted to say something… anything… but in that moment he couldn’t find his voice. How was it Aomine was always able to one up him? His navy suit was tight in just the right places, and the light blue shirt brought a soft touch to the look. Kagami registered that Aomine was already smirking at him, but he didn’t have any energy to care about that right now.

“You wanted me?” Aomine casually asked, leaning against the door frame. Kagami snapped to attention and looked Aomine in the eye.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Taiga. Now, lets get out of here.” Aomine grabbed Kagami’s hand and led him outside to their car. He decided it was about time to let Kagami in on the plan. Sliding into the driver’s seat, he looked over at Kagami and started rattling off the plan. “I was supposed to meet you on the court we met, but since Tetsu and Satsuki failed me, I’ll just have to take you to the next place.” Aomine buckled his seat belt, started up the car, and headed out.

“Ok, and where might that be?” Kagami inquired, a little nervous about the itinerary for the night. It was only two in the afternoon, so Kagami could only assume there were either plenty of things lined up, or Aomine was trying to save the evening for sex.

Aomine stayed silent as he headed towards the first destination. He knew that Kagami always likes watching spring light up the city, so that was the first thing on the list. Traffic was terrible, like always, but that’s why he wanted to leave so early. He glanced over at Kagami, noticing that Kagami likely knew where their first stop was.

“Ueno park?”

Silence followed Kagami’s question, but Aomine pulled into a spot right next to the park in question. He shut the car off and smiled at Kagami, who threw the car door open and leapt out just as quickly. “Daiki, it looks so beautiful.”

“I know. Come on, let’s go.” He held his hand out, which Kagami gladly took ahold of it and fell in step with Aomine. Just looking around and being able to see the flowers budding was making Kagami happy. Winter was his least favorite season, for plenty of reasons, and being able to walk through the park as the signs of winter were quickly fading was breathtaking. The chilly February air was starting to seep into his skin, but he couldn’t be bothered with it. He just gripped Aomine’s hand tighter and leaned into his partner.

Ueno park was always a place that Kagami enjoyed visiting after spring had set in and the flowers were in full bloom, but there was a calm that enveloped the park in late winter that made it seem more romantic. “Daiki,” Kagami pulled on Aomine’s hand and pointed towards the lake, “Can we sit for a little while?”

Aomine smiled and nodded, allowing Kagami to pull him towards the benches at the lakes edge. It made Aomine’s heart full to see Kagami enjoying himself in one of his favorite places to get away. Kagami rarely invited Aomine to go for a walk through Uneo park, and he never wanted to go near it when the trees weren’t in full bloom. Aomine sat down next to Kagami and looked out at the water. He had to admit, it was rather peaceful here and he could see why Kagami always wanted to be alone when he visited.

While Kagami continued to stare out at the water, Aomine turned his head to watch Kagami observe. He didn’t always take the time to just be in the moment with Kagami like this and he sure as hell wasn’t going to pass this moment up. Kagami’s face looked so peaceful, the light breeze rustling his hair nicely, and the gleam in his eye. Aomine couldn’t help but lean over and kiss Kagami’s temple.

Kagami hummed as he closed his eyes, living in the moment. Here he was, spring just around the corner, and the love of his life next to him. It was a moment that couldn’t get any better. He opened his eyes and looked at Aomine, who was shuffling in his seat. “Something wrong?” he mused, tilting his head.

There was a second where Aomine looked as if he was considering something before he denied anything being wrong, but Kagami wasn’t an idiot. He could tell there was something that Aomine wanted to do or say. Deciding not to push the subject further, Kagami leaned closer and put his head on his boyfriends shoulder. He decided Aomine would say something about it when he was good and ready for it.

They sat there for a little while longer, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. Kagami pressed a little closer to Aomine as the chilly air began to seep into his skin. It was around that time that Aomine decided to say something.

“I think we should get going. You’re cold and I don’t want us to be late.” Kagami sat up and nodded, cracking his back before standing up and following Aomine back to the car. Hopefully food was up next because it had been a few hours since he had eaten, and it wasn’t much. The feeling of hunger was starting to get to him.

The ride to the next destination was silent, and Kagami began to wonder if something was up. Aomine had the radio on, but it was turned down, and he wasn’t saying much of anything. At the very least he would be cursing out other drivers for being terrible and grumbling empty threats about giving them a ticket. While it was nice to see Aomine more relaxed behind the wheel, it was starting to get to Kagami. What was bothering him so much that it rendered him calm? Maybe he should start to ask questions.

“Daiki?” he began, noting that Aomine glanced over at him for a second. “Is everything ok with you? You’ve been kind of quiet.”

“Yeah, everything is fine.”

“Really? Because it doesn’t seem that way to me.”

He watched as Aomine gripped the steering wheel tighter and felt the car speed up just a little bit more. Was Aomine angry? Was there something else bothering him? Kagami wanted to figure out what was going on. Before he could think of his next question, Aomine pulled into a parking garage.

Where exactly were they now?

Aomine parked the car, turned the engine off, and looked over at Kagami. “Please don’t say anything about how expensive this is. We have the money.”

Well, that was a little alarming, but Kagami complied. If he was bringing up the cost of this, it had to be pretty expensive. They both stepped out of the car and Aomine led him to the front door, opening it and allowing Kagami in first.

One look around and Kagami knew exactly where they were. He was about to scold Aomine when somebody approached them.

“Good evening. Do you have a reservation with us?” Kagami looked at Aomine, who nodded and handed over two tickets. The lady looked at the tickets and nodded, leading them to the elevator. “Here you are and enjoy your meal.” She bowed as they stepped into the elevator and the doors closed.

“Are you fucking kidding me Daiki,” Kagami hissed. Aomine gave him a look but kept quiet to allow Kagami his moment to vent. “You seriously thought that telling me not to say anything would stop me? As nice as this is, you could have chosen something that was still classy and less expensive!”

“Are you finished because we’re almost there.”

“We’re talking about this later.”

Aomine grunted as the elevator door opened. They both stepped out and a waitress approached them. “Hello, can I get a name?”

“Daiki Aomine.”

“Ah yes, Aomine-san, we have your table ready. Right this way.” The waitress led them to their table, adorned with Kagami’s favorite flowers. Aomine and Kagami both sat down and the waitress brought over some water and a pot of tea. “Aomine-san, you said during your reservation that you would like to order all the appetizers and the meat courses. Is that still correct?”

“Yes. And the dessert?”

“Of course, Aomine-san. We will prepare all of that for you.” The waitress smiled at them and then walked away towards the kitchen. Kagami glared over at Aomine, deciding whether or not to snap at him again.

“Taiga, please just enjoy the evening. I told you this is nothing to worry about.” Aomine took a drink of his water and looked out at the view. The sun was low in the sky, allowing them to barely see Mount Fuji. When he turned back to Kagami, he was glad to see the scowl gone from his face.

“I guess this isn’t so bad… But why here? It’s just valentines day.”

The waitress came back with the appetizers before Aomine had a chance to give a response. Kagami eyed the dishes hungrily as she finished laying them out. “Is there anything else I can get you two right now?”

“I think we’re fine,” Aomine smiled. She nodded and walked off again, leaving them alone. Kagami reached for his chopsticks and began eating the plate that was right in front of him. Aomine watched for a few moments, waiting to see if Kagami liked the selection of food he had chosen. Sure they would eat out at fast food places, or Kagami will force down the food that Aomine cooks for him, but this was a high class restaurant and he hoped that Kagami would approve of the food.

The look on his face after eating the first appetizer was enough to put Aomine at ease. He grabbed for his chopsticks and began eating as well. Kagami reached out for the next plate as soon as he swallowed his last bite, already tasting the second dish.

“Oh my God, this food is superb. The seasoning is just right, it was cooked the perfect amount, and the Japanese and French flavors blend together so well,” Kagami moaned, looking over at Aomine, who was slowly eating his food. “I’ll admit, this is some of the best tasting food I’ve ever had.”

“I can tell as much.” Aomine had never seen Kagami so impressed with someone else’s food before. Maybe that will put him in a better mood for now and the rest of the night won’t have to be spoiled. He continued to eat his plate as he watched Kagami eat his second. The only downside to this food was they served small portions, which is exactly why Aomine ordered so much. When it came to Kagami, he could put down more food than a sumo wrestler.

After Aomine finished his plate, he told Kagami he had to go to the restroom and excused himself from the table. Kagami nodded as he finished his mouthful of food and waited patiently. While he was gone, the waitress came and picked up the plates and dropped off the main course. “I hope everything is to your liking, Kagami-san,” she smiled as she refilled his water glass.

“Everything is wonderful. Please give compliments to your chef. They have done an excellent job.”

“That’s a pretty high compliment coming from Taiga,” Aomine joked, returning to the table. Kagami shot him a look as the waitress giggled and walked off towards the kitchen. Aomine sat back down and laughed at Kagami’s expression. “I’m not wrong, am I? I’ve never actually heard you tell anyone to give compliments to a chef.”

“You don’t have to make it sound like a joke then,” Kagami huffed as he grabbed a plate of food.

“It wasn’t really a joke. You’re like the best cook I know, so if you’re giving compliments to another cook, they must be fucking good.”

That was enough to make Kagami blush and sputter. Aomine always enjoyed when Kagami got flustered like this, it was a rather cute sight. Aomine smiled fondly at Kagami as he began to eat his plate of food.

“Jerk…” Kagami mumbled, taking his first bite. He instantly moaned as he chewed, his eyes closing instinctively as he savored it. Aomine cocked an eyebrow as he watched Kagami basically orgasm over food.

“You better watch it,” he warned, grabbing his glass of water, “I’m not above dragging you into that bathroom and fucking your brains out.” Kagami opened his eyes and blushed again, swallowing his food thickly. He looked out at the scenery and the sun starting to set, unable to look at Aomine’s face. While the thought of having sex in a public place excited him, he really didn’t want to have to do it in a lavish place like this.

Aomine had seemed content with the response he received and he continued to eat his food, looking out at the scenery as well. The town was starting to get dark and the lights came on, blanketing the city in the bright glow of the night life. It was a blessing and a curse to live in a city that was always on the go. There were plenty of things to do at all hours of the day, but there wasn’t any peaceful time around the city. Aomine absently wondered if crime would go down if the city decided to turn in for the night.

“Hey Daiki?” Aomine looked back over at Kagami as he began to speak. He still had his eyes adverted, but he seemed more serious this time around. “I’m sorry I was upset earlier. This place is really great. Thank you for bringing me here.” Kagami reached over the table and grabbed Aomine’s hand. Their eyes met and Kagami softly smiled at him; the kind of smile that knocked the breath out of Aomine’s lungs.

“Y…Yeah…” he whispered, clearing his throat and beginning again. “You deserve this Taiga. We don’t always get to spend time with each other.”

Kagami laughed as he squeezed Aomine’s hand and then let go. “I thought today would be no different.” The look that flashed on Kagami’s face made Aomine’s heart clench. He knew Kagami had been looking forward to this day for a while now. Maybe he shouldn’t have told Kagami that he would be at work today. He did seem rather angry this afternoon.

“I’m sorry about that,” he muttered, looking away. “I shouldn’t have made you think I was blowing you off.”

“The thing that pissed me off the most was when you said there wasn’t anything important happening today,” Kagami laughed, though Aomine could tell those words actually hurt him. “I just assumed you were just as dumb as you always are and forgot what day it really was.”

“Hey!” Aomine grumbled, but he knew there was no argument there. He just continued to poke at his food while thinking about Kagami’s words. Had he actually hurt Kagami that bad? Kagami didn’t seem too upset with it now, but maybe it was all a façade. He was good at making Aomine think he wasn’t upset and then striking when Aomine least expects it.

“I’m just glad that I was able to spend time with you today. That’s really all I wanted. It’s hard enough when you’re on call most of the time and my station always wants me around. Hell, some days the only time we see each other is if we’re both dispatched to a fire.” Aomine thought about how little they actually saw each other sometimes and yeah, it actually hurt. Hell, they barely got to spend nights in the same bed with how busy they were. Either he was called off to a crime scene or Kagami was on night shift and spending the night at the fire station.

Aomine reached over and grabbed Kagami’s hand. “I’ll make things better for us Taiga. I promise.” Kagami stared at him for a second before he started laughing. What in the hell did he think was so funny?

“Idiot,” Kagami chuckled, taking another bite of his food. Aomine didn’t get it what that was about, but Kagami looked like he wanted to drop it, so he did.

As if on cue, the waitress came back with two glasses and a bottle of champagne. She opened the bottle up and poured some into both glasses and handing them over. “I’ll be back with dessert in a moment.”

Aomine eyed the glass that Kagami had. Kagami looked a little confused about the sudden bottle of champagne, but he wasn’t going to complain. “Are we celebrating something?” he chuckled, taking a sip.

Shrugging, Aomine looked over and noticed the waitress coming around with the dessert plate. He started to fidget and his palms started to sweat as she approached. “Here you two are,” she bowed, setting the plate down in the middle of them.

“Only one dessert?” Kagami joked, looking down at the plate and freezing. His eyes quickly came back up to meet deep blue and his hand came up to his mouth. He stared at Aomine as he got up from his seat and grabbed something from his pocket. He knelt down in front of Kagami and opened the small box.

“Kagami Taiga, will you marry me?”

Aomine watched, silently, as Kagami’s eyes began to water and he fought for air. All Kagami could do was nod as he reached out and pulled Aomine closer. “Yes, Daiki, of course I’ll marry you. Yes yes yes,” he sobbed, grabbing Aomine’s face and kissing him all over. “Yes I’ll marry you, oh my God yes.” Aomine chuckled as Kagami kept repeating his words. He grabbed the ring out of the box and placed it on Kagami’s left ring finger.

“I love you, Taiga.”

“I love you too, Daiki.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already planning on adding a little extra chapter with some fluffy, romantic sex so stay tuned~


End file.
